


Lola's Backseats

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [89]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: High School AU, Homophobia, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, M/M, Parent!Avengers, Teen!Clint, Teen!Phil, Violence, freshman!clint, prompt, senior!phil, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil asks Clint to go to the senior prom with him. </p>
<p>Some boys don't like that too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola's Backseats

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Have you ever seen Glee? I want to prompt you based off Blaine Anderson getting severely bashed for being gay when he went to Sadie Hawkins dance with a guy friend around 15-ish? Maybe a older, senior Phil? Clint in Blaine's position? He almost gets beaten to death before Phil comes out bc he had went back for their coats and bathroom or whatever? And of course parental and protective Avengers. (Bonus points if Phil goes all badass on the guys who did it to Clint?)
> 
> A/N: I was gonna make a Animal house reference in the summary, but was pretty sure people would either not get it, or get offended

Clint was a freshman, and for the first time since the second grade, going to a real school. 

It was great for the most part, learning that is. Getting to go to school, making friends, etc. 

Clint was even on the archery team, and junior-ROTC. 

That was where he met Senior Phil Coulson. The most amazing guy Clint has ever met, besides his adoptive parents. 

Phil Coulson was one of the most popular boys in the school, and everyone liked him. 

Which is why when Phil noticed Clint, it came as as shock. 

They became fast friends within the school year, but it still came as a shock to Clint when Phil asked him to the school Prom.

“Me? But, you could go with anyone!” Clint stammered.

Phil gave Clint a boyish grin, “I know. But I wanna go with you….. Unless you’re not into that sort of-”

“I’m into it!” Clint squeaked out immediately. 

Phil just chuckled and ran his knuckles over Clint’s cheek, “It’s a date then”

“Yeah… A date” Clint sighed out happily as Phil walked away. 

 

*******

The Avengers had been ecstatic to hear that Clint was going to the prom, and with a boy (They had known Clint was gay since they adopted him 3 years prior) they all approved of. 

Tony got him the best tux he could find, and had it tailored perfectly to every inch of his body. 

Natasha taught Clint a few different ballroom styles that he could dance with Phil (though he didn’t have the heart to tell her that none of them would be used). 

Thor and Steve taught him how to act gentlemanly, but also with some fun to it.

And Bruce gave him a box of condoms.

Clint blinked up at him.

Bruce just shrugged, “It’s the only thing I could add. Don’t tell Nat or she’ll kill me”

Clint just grinned and winked at Bruce before pocketing the box. 

 

~

Phil picked Clint up the night of the dance in his red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette, a car Phil paid and worked on himself, and affectionately named Lola.

“She’s beautiful” Clint said as he leaned back in his seat.

Phil just smirked as he drove, “Her front seats are nice… But it’s the back seats I think you’ll really enjoy”

“Oh…. _Oh”_ Clint said with a blush.

Phil just laughed as he took the exit into the parking lot of the high school.

Phil parked Lola in a secluded section of the lot, and covered her in a plastic tarp.

“She’s your baby isn’t she?” Clint asked.

Phil winked at Clint, “She sure is… Now come on, I’m feeling the urge to dance”

 

~

And dance they did, for hours on end. 

Not only did they dance, they also talked, and had some food, and spent an amazing evening together. 

It was so perfect, neither one of them really wanted it to end. 

“Come on” Phil murmured to Clint. “It’s only eleven o’clock. Let’s take a ride in Lola”

Clint gulped, “Sounds great”

Phil grinned and gave Clint a kiss on the cheek. “You head on out to the car, I’ll grab out coats”

Clint pressed a hand to his cheek and smiled goofy. “Okay”

Phil winked and gave Clint a short wave as the two parted in opposite directions

Clint dreamily exited the building and started to head for Lola.

“Hey! Freshie!”

Clint turned around to look at who was speaking to him, when a punch landed square to his nose.

His head flew back, and before he could even think to fight back, he was being punched and kicked by 6 different guys on all sides. 

“That’ll teach you to be a fag in public!” One screamed. 

“Hope you burn in hell where you belong!” Another yelled. 

And so it went as Clint was being brutally beaten up. 

He was almost completely unconscious when he heard the shouts. 

“GET OFF HIM!”

Trying to keep his eyes open (it was hard with all the blood running over them), Clint could vaguely make out Phil beating his attackers off of him, and then beating them up. 

The boys ran away after a few minutes, and Clint began to float into the abyss. 

The last thing he saw, however, was Phil Coulson’s worried face. 

 

*******

“Come on punk, wake up please”

Clint frowned as a voice swam into his conscience. 

“Whu? What happened?” Clint murmured as his eyes opened slowly.

“Oh thank fuck he’s awake!”

“Tony!”

“My kid just woke up after two days, let me curse goddammit”

Clint chuckled softly, “Glad to see everyone is still fighting”

Every head in the room turned to face him.

“Hey… how are you?” Steve asked in a gentle voice. 

Clint groaned, “Like I’ve been beaten to a pulp by six bigots”

“Well that’s good, because you were”

“Tony!!”

Clint snorted, “Thanks for keeping it real guys”

“Well, you’ll be happy to find that those boys have been taken care of” Natasha said smugly.

Clint raised an eyebrow, “They aren’t dead are they?”

Natasha snorted, “No. But they are in jail - with bumps and bruises from a very angry Senior I might add”

Clint blinked, “… Phil?”

Steve nodded, “Phil. Two teachers had to pull him off of the boys so they could escort them away”

Clint smiled, “Wow. Cool.”

“Excuse me, I believe it was downright sexy”

Clint turned his head to find Phil Coulson in the archway, a huge boquet of flowers in his hands.

Clint grinned, “Well sorry I didn’t get to see it. I’ll reserve my judgement for next time”

Phil winked and walked into the room, “Or you could reserve your judgement for when you get out of here. We never did get to finish our night”

Clint’s eyes twinkled, “That’s right. You were gonna show me how nice Lola’s backseats were”

Phil grinned and opened his mouth.

“YOU WERE PROPOSITIONING MY LITTLE BIRD COULSON, HOW DARE YOU”

“Tony!!!”

Clint just grinned and blew at kiss to Phil, who just winked it return.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
